Exemplary aspects of this invention relate to a casing for electronic device including a casing body that houses an electronic device and a foot part that is provided to be movable forward and backward from a surface of this casing body and to adjust inclination of the electronic device when installed on an installation target surface, and a projector having this casing for electronic device.
Projectors are used for presentations at conferences, meetings of academic societies, exhibitions and the like or for watching movies at home. In related art projectors, a luminous flux emitted from a light source provided within an armor case is modulated in accordance with image information to form an optical image, and this optical image is enlarged and projected.
As such a projector, a related art projector having a foot part to adjust inclination to properly project an optical image onto a screen or the like is disclosed in Registered Utility Model Publication No. U3095453. In such a projector, a fixed foot is provided at one end on a rear part and a foot part (foot member) for inclination adjustment is provided at the other end. A male screw part is formed on this foot part and this male screw part engages with a metal nut provided within an armor case. As this foot part for inclination adjustment is rotated in an axial direction, the male screw part of the foot part moves forward into or backward from the nut. Therefore, the quantity of projection of the foot part from the armor case is adjusted and inclination of the projector is thus adjusted.